Bob the Tomato
Bob the Tomato is the main protagonist of VeggieTales. Bob's best friend is Larry the Cucumber. Bob is sometimes considered a "co-host" next to Larry. He is even in the Big Idea logo next to Larry. However, although Larry has appeared in every episode so far, Bob hasn't. Bob is usually the "straight man" in his partnership with Larry (the "Costello" of the pair), as they introduce many of the stories at the beginning and wrap-up the Biblical lesson at the end of most of the cartoons. He is the voice of reason, trying to maintain control over an absolutely chaotic show, very much reminiscent of Kermit the Frog's role on The Muppet Show. However, he plays many character roles in the story segments, some of which contrast his mature persona. Bob has the privilege of driving Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Percy Pea, Annie, and Dad Asparagus to the Twippo concert, as shown in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. After a protective mother porcupine shot out the tires of the Volkswagen van, he, Dad and the Veggie children go speeding down a hill and end up just inches away from landing in the river, and then he tales another one of the porcupine quills to his posterior. Next time, Bob will make sure to wear lots of padding. In later episodes, Bob's role has become less-central, getting less-onscreen time compared to several other characters. He also tells the story of A Snoodle's Tale. In The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, Bob appears in a cameo at the very end, making Rock Monster stop as the director. In his very first appearance in a pitch reel for VeggieTales, Bob delivers a speech beginning with "I have a dream.", designed to sell the show. Bob first appeared to the public in the 1993 release, Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Big Idea's first video. In it, he and Larry set the precedent for the opening format, which became a VeggieTales standard, where a letter is read from a viewer by the duo on the kitchen counter, which served as a sort of studio. He also played himself in the first of the two 15-minute segment titled Tales from the Crisper, comforting a frightened Junior Asparagus with a cheerful song, God is Bigger Than the Boogeyman. Though a convincing and easily identifiable anthropomorphic tomato from the start, his animation evolved over time to make him first more tomato-like, and later more cartoony. While in the first episodes, Bob was very elastic in his animation, distorting himself significantly, this tendency was toned down greatly, giving him a more fruit-like consistency. Artistic changes were made as well: Bob's body became smaller with proportion to his face and more round, his skin became less shiny and more brightly red, eventually developing a smooth glow, which was more stylistic and probably more kid-friendly. With improving technology at the disposal of Big Idea's artists, Bob's skin became gradually less angular, and the polygons that made his shell essentially disappeared. His leaves would also become more realistic-looking, during the transition to Maya. Appearance Bob is bright red with a green stem. He is round and rubbery with a shiny coat. His eyes are large with black circles like most veggies, but his are rounder and less oval like. In Duke and the Great Pie War, he plays Lucas. He didn't appear in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed and Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen. In King George and the Ducky, his green steam is actually hair. In The Star of Christmas and An Easter Carol he plays Cavis Appythart. In The Asparagus of LaMancha, Bob reprises his role as Sheriff Bob from The Ballad of Little Joe. In The Jonah Sing-Along Show, he and Larry wanted to coach a terrified Archibald Asparagus out of his dressing room. In Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, he and Dad Asparagus are driving with Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Percy Pea, and Annie to the Twippo concert. They are singing most of the way, and Dad plays the guitar and the harmonica. But it gets stuck in the steering wheel, and the tires, as well as Bob, end up getting hit by porcupine quills. Bob later forgives Dad and gives him a second chance. Acting Career *Where's God When I'm S-Scared?- Himself *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!- Himself *Are You My Neighbor?- Himself *Rack, Shack & Benny- Rack and Himself (countertop only) *Dave and the Giant Pickle- Himself (countertop only) *The Toy That Saved Christmas- Himself *Very Silly Songs!- Himself *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!- Himself (countertop and cameo) *Josh and the Big Wall- Himself (countertop and opening scene) *Madame Blueberry- Butler and Himself (countertop only) *The End of Silliness?- Cat Owner (non speaking) *King George and the Ducky- Louis and Himself (countertop only) *God Made You Special- Himself and Cat Owner (non speaking) Gallery File:SpaceBob.jpg|Bob in Are You My Neighbor? File:Bob_RSB.jpg|Bob as Rack in Rack, Shack, and Benny Bob.jpg Thingamabob.jpg BobHairbush.jpg Bob.gif Category:Characters Category:Males